


The Note

by cxsuallycruel



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxsuallycruel/pseuds/cxsuallycruel
Summary: Harry finally works up the courage to ask the angelic looking girl in his English class. The one everyone swears is mute, just because she doesn't utter a few sentences to any of them. He'd be lying if said sometimes he thought that same thing.ORHarry asks Y/N out or so he thinks.





	The Note

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to dive into the whole writing process again so, here is my little one shot I wrote on a whim. I'd love, love, some feedback and I'm hoping that you'll enjoy this just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Much love. xx

He'd hurry to his last class of the day, and not because he couldn't wait to get it over with (it was partially that though) but because he wanted to see Y/N. The girl who sat by the wall near the board of essays they had written in and Mr. Thorn had graded. Harry had gotten a C- on it, even though he argued he had worked incredibly hard on it — it was a paper he had written during study hall. So, it deserved what it had gotten. 

Y/N always wore the coziest jumpers, in all sorts of swatches and fabrics. One day she wore a pink one with polka dots, sporting some cute braided pigtails and the other she wore a cream colored one that made her look soft and angelic. Although he right next to her, he never spoke to her. There was just an intimidating aura about her. That's what he felt, although in his defense, he likes to think she's shy. Just as much as he is. 

 

Today, she wore a light baby blue jumper with lace at the hem of it and when she walked past him into the classroom as he scrambled to finish up yesterday's homework, she smelt like vanilla and nutmeg. Christmas in a person, if you'd ask Harry what he thought of that. He exhaled, looking up and saw that she had taken her seat, as she does everyday. 

Although he doesn't really see anyone talk to her, he swears that sometimes he hears her make small talk with the teacher about her grades or about the book they've been reading in class — The Bell Jar by Sylvia Plath. If he's being honest, he sees a lot of Esther Greenwood in Y/N. A lot of it, and he doesn't know whether that's a good or a bad thing. 

He's been talking to himself in the mirror every night, trying to work up the courage to talk to her. 

_'Yeh can do this Harry. Yeh can do it. Turn to her, and ask her for a bloody pencil! Get the conversation goin'! 'S that simple!'_

Of course, it's always easier in the mirror. No ones around, and the person he's trying to talk to isn't right in front of him. Or, next to him, mind you. 

He takes out his binder, while the prick of a teacher hands out the books. He doesn't let them take them home because they're in 'perfect condition and if you take them home they'll all be ruined' — is what he said. The very next day Y/N came in with the book, but her very own copy. The teacher was impressed, and called her a go-getter whilst eyeing Harry as he said so.

He still doesn't understand why he looked at him. Why? Because he won't get the bloody book? Or because he's hoping that Y/N will rub off on him. And if that should be happening, it should be soon considering he's sat next to her for three month and this is their last school day before Christmas vacation. 

So Harry doesn't have much time. He needs to do this today. 

He looks across the room and Mr. Thorn is still passing out the books. He has a bit of time before he gets here. 

"Y/N?" 

She immediately turns her head, hair tucked behind her left ear to show off her beautiful cheeks. She's definitely gorgeous, and he's actually never had a face to face moment with her. Sure, there were times he's asked for a pen or a paper but all she did was nod or hum and hand him what he needed before going back to what the class was doing. 

His heart rate increases and he goes blank for a second, she's staring at him with her wide, kind eyes. 

"Do you have any plans for the break?" He manages to ask her casually as he grabs a pen from his bag. 

Jokingly, he waves his pen and wiggles his brows as to show that he's got a pen today. That earns him a smile and there goes his heart rate again. He's worried if she answers he'll probably go into cardiac arrest. 

"No, think I might catch up on some shows and pig out." Y/N giggles.

That's the first time he's heard her giggle and speak a full sentence. But in her defense, she really doesn't like talking in class. She also doesn't like her voice that much but he's the only person who's proved to have an interest in what she's doing so, she has to talk. It would be rude not to, and she's not rude.

Harry would love to pig out with her, sit on the couch and see her in her coziest jumper and sweats, because that's what he sees. A girl in a cozy jumper and knitted socks. That sounds like a nice night to him and he expected nothing less from her actually. He wasn't anticipating on hearing her say that she's going to loads and loads of house parties.

That's just not the girl she is. 

"What about you? Going anywhere?" And there's another few sentences, she just keeps blowing him away today. 

He clears his throat, pulling himself away from his thoughts because this is reality. He needs to pay attention to what's happening now because he's actually got a shot now.

"Oh, no, no. Same thing as yeh probably." He gives her a goofy grin, dimples showing. 

A soft laugh leaves her lips, she was expecting him to say parties. Not because that's the guy he looks like but because of his friends. Yes, she's seen them in the halls and in the library and even in the cafeteria and they're loud. They're a loud group and she can hear them, even over her earbuds which are always snug in her ears.

Okay yes, she's observed him a couple of times but it's not like she has much else to do. She keeps to herself often. 

"Maybe..." he starts, drumming his pen on his paper and tapping his foot. He's nervous, of course he is. Look at her. 

"Would yeh wanna catch up on some shows together? I mean I don't know what yeh like and yeh don't know what I like but — 'm sure there's bound to be at least one show that we both like. And 'f not then we can find something?" He rambles, looking at her nervously.

He didn't want it to sound so pathetic, but it did. At least to him, it sounded absolutely pathetic.

For the first time since school started, he saw her break into a silly, wide smile. It looked beautiful on her and it made him want to squish her cheeks. She should always be smiling.

"That sounds like a good time, but under one condition," she says, looking rather serious now.

Uh oh. His heart drops.

"Gummy worms have to be involved. It's a must." She tells him, and Y/N can tell he looks relieved. 

He feels stupid. So stupid. What did he think she was going to say? 

Just as he feels stupid, he's also even more smitten because gummy worms are his absolute favorite. A part of him believes she's seen him eat them in the cafeteria or even in class but his imagination is going too far.

"Deal." He finally says, beaming at the girl and just as he's about to ask for her number or something to get in contact with her over the break to discuss their movie night, the teacher walks by, placing books on their desk and tells everyone to get to work. 

She smiles at him, scribbling a little something on her post it before reading the pages written on the board. 

. . . 

The rest of the class went by as fast as Harry could write, which isn't incredibly fast but it's fast enough for him to not even be able to sneak in another word to her. 

So when the final bell rings, Y/N's packed up in a jiffy before he realizes it. She places a kitty themed post it on his desk with writing scribbled in her handwriting. Before he can read it or look at her, she's gone. 

He packs up his books and tosses his bag onto his shoulder before he walks out with the post it in his hand.

There in her handwriting is her number and a little note to him.

_**'P.S. I hope this is a date.'**_

Harry's whole face contorts with happiness. This can't be actually happening, can it?


End file.
